Talk:Dead Center - 3/4: Mall
Difference between playing publically and privately? Well, when playing this level by myself, I find that there is an emergency door that is similar to the one in the original left 4 dead, however, when playing with friends, I found that the event starts when you in a kiddy play store having to destroy windows to activate the same alarm. Am I right or are there two ways to activate it? --Dwarf Ninjas 22:55, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :There are 2 ways to actiavte it, though I don't think it's a matter of public vs private, it's simpyl which path you choose --DragonJTSLeave me a message 07:30, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Found that out after playing it some more. Turns out, AI Director decides. Should'a figured. However, reading the article, I did not know that the escalators change position too; to me, they always seem to be in the same spot, regardless of which trigger to the event is used. 12:40, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Why is the mall empty When I first played through this chapter I was completely surprised to see the mall empty. This were a lot empty shelves. The mall chapter looked generic without any stuff inside and most of the stores closed. I was expecting to see the mall look kinda like the mall from Dawn of the Dead or the video game Dead Rising. What happened to all the stuff inside the mall? Was the mall looted? Did Valve have any time working on the mall? --NotShemp 05:14, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I'd imagine it was looted. --DragonJTSLeave me a message 07:29, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I'm going with that to.--Chairman Jack the Black 07:37, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Whats up with the director? It seems that whenever I play this chapter, the director spawns 2 of the same special infected. In my last playthrough, I got 2 hunters at once, 2 smokers at once, and twice I got 2 chargers at once. Any ideas why? Purplemonkey55 03:57, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :No, I don't have an explanation. I can tell you, however, that right after switching off the Cresecndo Event, I got four Chargers in quick succesion.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 05:41, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I would on expert, but never on easy. I was playing to help a friend with a couple of achievements on easy, and it didn't happen. But on expert it did it, but only with Chargers. I remember we saw a Charger in the distance and killed it and all of a sudden another one came and took my teammate and killed him cuz he was black and white. Also, another time when we restarted, a charger charged me, and a second one followed him, the first one got me while the other clawed me. I also noticed that the second one would usually miss his charge then claw me while i would stumble. Happen to you by any chance?CHARG3R 01:14, January 20, 2010 (UTC)- It happens to me too but only at the part when you just get out of the safe room and go upstairs. I got 2 Hunters three times at once and 2 Chargers twice at once. I think it is a bug or something. Gravyv321 10:16, January 19, 2010 UTC Wandering Witch or Sitting Witch? While I've fought Wandering Witches in The Mall before, I've also dealt with a sitting one. It was right before the ending safe room, and my friend shot a sitting heap from far away, not thinking as we normally fought Wandering Witches. However, the heap got up, and it turned out: Friend startled the Witch! So does the director randomly spawn either in this map, was it a glitch, is it Xbox-specific (which I play on), or what? Note: It was on Advanced mode. Should "Liberty Mall" have its own page? I mean, it is significant, since it spans two campaigns. I think it should have a page of its own like Mercy Hospital, Riverside, Whispering Oaks Amusement Park and Metro International Airport... what do ya'll think? NewbieSim 04:13, April 1, 2010 (UTC) AI director in dead center,mall so before the crescendo event does the ai choose which path you take? I am wondering because i have never been able to go to the left. is there some glitch i can use to get past the 2 vending machines.(single player) :Yeah, it changes. That's odd that you've never gone left. I've found that this crescendo is rather unique in changing. Paths, escalators, etc. Just keep playing, perhaps you'll get it eventually. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:40, April 16, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the help =) Versus Infected Strategy I've noticed in other sections, the Infected are often arranged like this: Smoker: Blah blah strategy Boomer: Blah blah strategy. Etc. As it stands, there's nowhere near enough info to fill every infected's section, but we should look at getting some, and arranging it in the same way as the other pages. Izzybutt (talk) 14:32, April 26, 2013 (UTC)